A burger at Ricky C's weighs 120 grams, of which 30 grams are filler.  What percent of the burger is not filler?
Answer: There are $120 - 30 = 90$ grams that are not filler.  So $\frac{90}{120} = \boxed{75\%}$ is not filler.